You knew him first
by sandra8722
Summary: Who can control the chaos that Stefan unleashes after Damon dies ? Klaus/Caroline/Stefan


Not mine, do not sue.

* * *

You knew him First

* * *

He can't stand looking at Hailey. Not that he has any true hatred towards her anymore. She paid for any sins she committed and then some. It just hurts to see her, as it is a constant reminder that Hope was no longer here. While Hailey never says anything Klaus can sometimes feel her eyes heavy on him. As if she thinks he is the reason Hope was gone and not the witches. Her eyes only serve as a reminder that even with all his power he could not hold on to his own daughter.

So he went for a walk. The boardwalk was beautiful this time of night with lots of tourists to eat. Lost in his own thoughts it takes him a minute to realize that his cell is ringing. Klaus looks down at the caller ID and smiles to himself. Maybe something might finally go his way tonight.

"Well hello sweetheart. This is unexpected surprise." Klaus can't keep the smile out of his voice. He frowns when no response comes. "I would have thought it would be at least a year before you sought me out again."

"Klaus…" a voice whispers

He comes to a complete stop not caring that the other pedestrians are giving him strange looks. "What is wrong?"

No answer.

"What is wrong, Caroline?" Klaus all but yells.

"It is Stefan."

Klaus closes his eyes in relief and wills his heartbeat to slow down as he begins walking again. "Awww and what has my dear friend Stefan gotten himself into this time?"

"He is loosing it…" Caroline starts before he cuts her off.

"What happened now? Did he lose his heart to another psychotic doppelganger?"

Pause.

"Well don't keep me in suspense sweetheart." Klaus goads.

"Damon is dead." Caroline's deadpanned voice floats into his ear. Klaus closes his eyes in sympathy for Stefan. But he quickly shoves the emotion into the darker corners of his being.

"Well I appreciate you calling to keep me informed. I really don't see how that has anything to do with me. Do pass along my sympathies will you?"

"Wait." Caroline pleads.

"Caroline it is lovely to hear from you. But I don't see how this is any of my business or how I can be of any help for that matter. Stefan has made his opinion of me quite clear."

"He was angry at you. After you what you did. What you made him become."

"I don't have time for this. Goodbye"

"Wait!" Klaus closes his eyes and grips his phone in anger. He is seriously considering throwing it in to the water in front of him. However the panic in her voice made him pause. "Klaus, you don't understand."

"Understand what?" Klaus asks suddenly getting angry. " What it is like to lose a brother? I assure you it is not an emotion that one forgets."

" I … I don't know what you want me to say." Caroline whispers.

"What do you want?" Klaus growls into his phone.

"No one can get through to him. Elena can't. I can't. Damon was his one constant. Whatever their relationship was … 160 years and now he is gone. Stefan has lost it and gone total ripper…He has killed so many people…"

"Just get you witchy friend to bind him until he comes back to himself." Klaus suggests.

"Bonnie is dead too."

"Well your lot seems to be dropping like flies don't they love?" Klaus closes his eyes and winces regretting the words as soon as they come out of his mouth.

"You know what? I don't even know why I called you! You don't give a shit." Caroline yells into the phone

"Well why did you call me!?" Klaus yells back equally as angry. This is not how he wanted this phone call to go.

"Because you knew him back then. You knew him when he was all ripper back in the 20's. More than that, he liked you then. Maybe even loved you. Didn't you ever wonder why Stefan reacted so badly after you gave him back his memories?"

Klaus refuses to even entertain that question and Caroline huffs in annoyance. "I called you because aside from Damon, you and Rebecca are the only ones that have known him for longer than 5 years. Which is a non-second for vampires."

"So you expect us to go have a heart to heart and bring our dear Stefan out of despair? Did you think that I would drop everything in my life just cause you opened you pretty little legs for me?"

"You know what? fuck you!" Caroline yells.

"You already did that love. Understandable that it slipped your mind. I found the experience to be a little underwhelming myself."

He winces for the second time. _What am I doing? Now she is never going to …_ He thinks to himself. _This is her fault calling me. Using what I feel for her to get me to jump threw hoops like some whipped dog. Talking like she knows what Stefan meant to me in the 20's. She knows nothing! It is her fault that I am saying unforgivable things!_

Klaus is somewhat surprised she doesn't hang up on him. He hears her breathing through the connection. " I called you cause … Because … I don't know what to do. And I am afraid of Stefan. I have my phone here and your number is one the I dialed." Caroline finishes in a whisper.

_She is afraid of Stefan? _Klaus found that thought alarming. Caroline has no idea the things that his ripper was capable of. "What do you want Caroline?"

"I don't know. I know you. Regardless of what Stefan did to you, you cared about him once. This isn't just some emotional hissy fit. I can't reach him. Maybe if Elena wasn't so useless right now she could … Klaus… I don't know what to do. He is saying things."

"What sort of things?"

"Mostly stuff designed to make me go away and stop following him. That doesn't bother me as mush as what he doing. He has killed so many… " Caroline voice cracks. "So many people. Completely disregarding the attention that type of violence brings. I have been chasing him everywhere trying to cover it all up. It is like he has a death wish. The stuff he is doing. … I don't know... If he doesn't kill himself than other vampires will do it for him. And it is as if he is almost looking forward to it. I am barely two years old Klaus. I would be worse than useless in a fight if an older vampire came looking for him"

Klaus takws a deep breath. "Then why don't you round up the merry little vampire hunters of Mystic Falls and take care of it, ya?"

"Where are you right now?" Caroline asks ignoring his question.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Klaus replies. Before she can answer Klaus hears crashing noises and muffled screams in the background. "Caroline?!"

"Where are you?" she asks again voice in a dead whisper.

"The waterfront. Why?"

"Find a T.V and see for yourself." She replies quickly and the line goes dead.

Klaus groans up to the sky in frustration. Without analyzing why he heads to the nearest hotel. It was busy as it was a Saturday night but he still easily found himself a seat at the bar.

"Whiskey on the rocks" He orders when the bar tender asks. Klaus focuses on his breathing, which always seems erratic after dealing with Caroline. _That woman! I just need some nice young blonde too feed on and it will be ok._

He turns on his stool to survey what snacks the bar had to offer. Klaus is debating between two middle-aged businesswomen when he see it. In the corner of his eye there is a picture of a fire burning on the television.

_Train derailment in Mystic Falls. Over two hundred presumed dead. The entire Mystic Fall's police and fire department among the missing…. _

The bar patrons barely feel the wind as Klaus flashes out of the bar.


End file.
